The Second Day of Christmas
by ModernElegy
Summary: Twelve days, twelve fandoms, twelve moments of love and peace. On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me... Allen Walker finding out the love hidden all around him.


**The Second Day of Christmas**

* * *

_~A D. Gray-Man Fandom Christmas Fic~_

* * *

The first day Mana Walker had spied the little boy on the side of the road, he'd only paused a moment, holding an arm out to beckon the child to follow. The little boy, with brown hair falling softly against wide eyes, confused but not saddened or comprehending. He wore the only things he had- a tiny checked coat, a large pot-mitten over his left arm, the scuffed twice large shoes and the pants a size too long. Like a little lost clown.

Mana had felt the connection to the child, a boy abandoned by his own parents, afraid of being touched and unknowing of love. And, quite possibly, his own younger brother.

But it wasn't really about that. Not now, with this little child before him.

On the second day, they kept walking.

On the second day, the little boy had a name. Mana gave him the name, in his mind of course. Little Allen. It had a nice ring to it.

On the second day, the boy reached out to tug his coat.

And on the second day, Mana had a son. A son he could hug and teach the ways of the world.

* * *

-

"Mana?" Allen asked one day, sitting on a bench so that his feet did not reach the ground next to the older man. "You always told me… about Father Christmas."

Mana looked at him with kind eyes and nodded. "Yes Allen. What of it?"

Allen kicked his little legs, looking down at his hands. "Well… we've gone so many places. But everyone says he's something different. In France they said he was Pere Noel, and in Italy they said he was Babbo Natale. How can he be all those people at once?"

Mana blinked in surprise. "My, what a smart boy you are, my little Allen." Allen smiled and giggled at that. "Allen…"

Allen frowned a bit, looking back at his mittens, continued, "And Mana… why didn't he… why didn't he ever come before you came?"

This time, the man also looked down, heart a little heavier than before. "Oh Allen…" Mana sighed. "It's a little complicated. But let me try to explain. You see, everyone has their own way of believing in things. Like… like… You remember when the twins were arguing about how Didi had the right to have a turn on Haviel instead of Gogo?"

Allen did indeed remember the fight- the twins Farin and Moncot, when Allen and Mana had stayed at that circus in Paris, had defended Didi's right to ride Havien in the performance that night rather than Gogo.

"They both had different reasons why Didi should ride, but they still argued for the same point. You see?"

Allen shook his head no. Mana sighed.

"Father Christmas and Pere Noel and all the rest… they are the same. They are the man who brings joy to every heart, the man who loves all, even if you don't love yourself. I'm sorry that you didn't think he came to you, but I know he did."

"How, Mana?"

"Because you were loved, Allen. I loved you before I even knew you. That's how much I love you, my boy."

Allen's eyes lit up. "Really, Mana?"

"Really, Allen. Father Christmas is right here," he put his hand over the little boy's heart, "because you are the only person I know who is filled, sole to crown, with love for everyone and everything on this earth. And as long as you look at this world with the warmth and joy you have, Father Christmas is always with you. Every single day."

Allen smiled broadly, cheeks aglow and eyes lit up. He nestled his head in Mana's chest, and the man happily wrapped his arms tightly around the boy, ruffling his hair with his chin.

"But Mana, is he a real person, with his reindeer and his sleigh?" Allen asked petulantly.

Mana chuckled. "That is something you'll have to figure out for yourself, kiddo."

"But Mana…"

Mana dug something out of his back pocket. A red hat, felt trimmed with white fluff. He slipped it over Allen's head. It was much too big, and slid nearly all the way down his face. The man laughed and Allen lifted it up so he could see out with his big brown eyes.

"Mana!"

"It looks good on you."

Allen giggled and hopped off the stool to run inside. "It's cold out here, Mana! Let's go in and make some food! I'm hungry!"

"Merry Christmas, son," Mana uttered quietly even though Allen couldn't hear him, joy in his heart.

Overhead, two pure white birds circled each other, hurtling towards the warmth of the south and chasing the shadow of the sun.

* * *

-  
"Hi guys! Bye guys! Gotta run!" Lavi and Lenalee blinked as Allen rushed past them, a blur of black, red and white. The two looked at each other, before taking off after the teen. He was headed up for the back stairs of the old church that no one ever used. He stilled his movement by the imposing door, and Lavi and Lenalee stopped several feet behind him.

They crept after him as he went inside, peering through a crack in the door jamb. They observed as he reverently made his way up to the distant altar. He knelt gently, bringing his hand to his heart, a wide smile upon his face. He whispered too softly from too great a distance, so the other two exorcists could only watch as Allen reflected for a few minutes.

He stood, clutching a bulge in his jacket.

"What do you think that is?" Lavi whispered.

"I don't know, I hope it's nothing bad!" Lenalee muttered back, concernedly. Allen disappeared off to the side. This was their opportunity- the two snuck in, and prowled to the back. Off to the left of the Altar were twisted metal stairs that spiraled up towards the choir loft. Lavi went up first, more climbing than walking, the space was so thin. Lenalee followed and a few silent seconds passed before they reached the burnished gold loft.

To the best of their knowledge, no one had been up there for years, since the newer chapel opened for the higher ranking officers.

Yet, the dust had been cleared away. Strands of colored aluminum were draped across the organ, gold and silver stars tacks onto the flat surfaces. Papers were piled on the seat of the harpsichord. Lavi inspected the tinsel, Lenalee glanced at the top paper.

_Dear Mana._

Lenalee gasped. Lavi came over to see what was there. He thumbed through the sheaves until Lenalee smacked his hand.

"Lavi, that's private!" She scolded. He pointed at one.

"Look at this one."

Lenalee leaned over. Dear _Father Christmas_…

"Father Christmas? Is that Santa Claus?"

"You call him Santa, Lenalee? I thought the Chinese called him Dun Che Lao Ren?"

"Wow, Lavi, I didn't know you knew that. Yes, they do, but my brother always called him Santa Claus. He always liked the Western version- he thought it was a lot happier. He always wanted me to be happy. He loved Christmas."

Lavi chuckled. "That's really nice, Lenalee."

"What do you call him, Lavi?"

Lavi rubbed the back of his neck. "I never really had a name for him. I can't remember much before I went to live with Bookman, and you can imagine we don't really celebrate in the clan. All the same, I always liked to celebrate privately. I learned almost every name for Santa, but I always liked Daidi na Nollaig. It's Gaelic- traditional Irish- and I always figured I was Irish."

"You mean you don't know?"

"Not totally. But I'm pretty sure, so far as my records are correct. And they usually are."

Lenalee smiled at him. "That's nice too, Lavi. I guess the holidays are pretty universal, aren't they?"

The young Bookman nodded thoughtfully. "Wherever I went, nearly every culture has some sort of celebration, whether it was Christmas, or the sun's shortest day, or something else."

Lenalee grabbed his hand, still grinning, and went up to the ladder beside them. Together, they climbed, gingerly easing into an alcove that overlooked the roof.

And there was Allen. He reached into his back pocket, slipping a hat over his head- old, red felt with a white trim that rested at the bridge of his nose. His hair blended in with the edges of the cap. His hand then strayed to his jacket, removing the bulge.

Two birds were summoned- white doves. They twittered happily in Allen's hand, cooing and pecking at his fingers. He chuckled, stroking their heads.

"Alright, guys, time to fly!"

He pushed them forward. Their wings snapped open, catching air and soaring towards the horizon.

"Merry Christmas, Mana," he whispered after them.

This was the moment to interrupt- at least, according to Lavi, who, after giving Allen a few seconds alone, decided that it was the perfect opportunity for some Random Acts of Glomping.

"Allen-chaaaaaan! That hat is so cute!" He yelled, leaping on the boy, who staggered in surprise.

"Ah! Lavi!" He laughed, tugging at the older (and taller) boy's arms.

"Merry Christmas, Allen!" Lenalee said, running forward to hug them both. They all grinned. Allen really did feel loved then- surrounded by people who had become his family. It was nice to ring in the holidays, alone with Mana like he'd always done after the man had died… but this was what the season was about.

Below them, in the training yard, one grumpy Yuu Kanda heard the commotion and scowled, uttering a disgruntled "che." But his eyes tracked the flight of the birds as they swooped joyfully away.

"Che, merry Christmas, morons," he muttered with the tiniest of smiles before concentrating on his katana once more.

--

* * *

**A/N**: It is officially 11 days till christmas :) I know this is rushed, but I busted my ass (not literally!) to get this out. One fic per fandom per day of Christmas =D

Day 1 is Danny Phantom in a little moment one year after the Fright Before Christmas. Fluffy, fluffy goodness. Pardon typos, please and thank you. I had not time to edit ;)  
Day 2 (today) is D. Gray man- just contemplating the true spirit of the holidays, and about what Christmas is really about. I think I did better with this- I started it yesterday

No angst, no drama, (very little) sadness for the next twelve (eleven!!!) days.

Next Fandom: Baccano!

3 Holiday cheers, Happy Haunakkah (sorry if I butchered that spelling Oo), Happy Kwanza and all the other lovely ways we celebrate love, peace and good will towards men. Because no matter the religion or cultre or creed, isn't it nice to set aside a litte time as the days get shorter and the cold set in, to remind us that warmth will return. And that it resides year-round in all of us =)

~UGA~


End file.
